cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rome Greger/Meri Raspshrieker
Silas's mom was a Manderin jedi. When she went back to Mandor on a mission she had an affair with a Manderin Named Tereg Wright. This was before she had met Phillip. There she had her first kid Meri. Of course Meri had to stay on Mandor. When Meri was old enough she applied into a Mandor warrior camp. The camp was called Nevet. There she became close friends with Hurtect Jamenar. A few months later they became a couple. They did many missions together. On one mission Meri and Hurtect had met Silas. Then Meri reallized that Silas had the same mark on him that she had, in the same spot. It was the mark of a son or daughter of Wright! They stopped fighting and left the field to talk. They told their stories, and Meri changed her last name to Silas's because her father was dead anyways. When they got back to the camp there were some troopers who had passed and was out of the camp. They said that their camp trainer was to join an army. The commander promoted Meri to the leader of the camp. A few weeks after being the camp trainer, a General came in looking for new men. He had picked Hurtect. Hurtect was devistated about leaving Meri, but he had to. As the ship took off Hurtect just stared out the window of the ship. Meri was no longer needed now as the trainer they need new people. She was sent to join a squad. She would be the leader of the squad. The squad is a special ops girl squad, called Verments. A two years later the Republic attacked One of the Manderins' space temple. During the fight Meri got a message over her comlink, from a sergeant inside the chapel part of the temple. He was requesting back up from the closes squad. Meri's squad just so happened to be the closest. When Meri got there only the sergeant was alive. Meri suddenly recongnize the familier face, it was Hurtect! She quickly hugged him. Then out of no where four jedi swoop down killing five of the eight of Meri's men. Hurtect shot two of the jedi and Meri stabbed the third, saving Hurtect's life. " You need help?" Meri teasingly asked. Then out of no where the last jedi stabs Meri from the back. Hurtect had no time to say watch out or stop the jedi. Hurtect was so enraged he grabbed two lightsabers and started fight the jedi. The flipped over Hurtect and stabbed one of Meri's men. hurtect took this to his advantage. He quickly cut off the jedi's legs. He then said "I want you to see the face of your killer and die by your own saber. For you have killed my love and now i will kill you." He grabbed the jedi's saber and took off his hood. He then stabbed the guy in the heart and cut off his head. Category:Blog posts